User talk:JBanton
__TOC__ Thanks for reminding me. Active I just wanted to know if you were still active, not demote your account on WD Wiki or anything, but just to know if you're still well. -- 17:43, May 24, 2014 (UTC) : I am doing great, thanks. How about you? JBanton (Talk | ) 20:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Bigger GTA Wiki I found out this wiki named GrandTheftWiki.Would you like to join me to edit something in that bigger wiki?ThanksConnery Jay (talk) 14:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Just quit there But JB,actually do you have time to enter the GrandTheftWiki?Connery Jay (talk) 09:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Possible wikia to join in JB,I found out an Wikia that we two together take interest in which is named Automobile Wikia a.k.a Autopedia.Would you join me there?the pages there are messed up badly and help edit some articles.Thanks.We will be in one team helping to fix a wiki.Thanks.Connery Jay (talk) 07:38, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi,Jonny I just have to say that GTA Wiki has to be boycotted.Sorry for the bad response,the reason I want to file a boycott report is this:1.Offensive patroller:RainingPain17 has bee\n offending people with vulgar words and revert other users page for no reason,2:Harasive user:Smurfynz he is reverting edits from other contributors as persisting false information as well,another user:AndreEagle17 is insulting people for no legit reasons and the last is the block is unfair as it only happens to me then,Smurfynz persisting false edits,thinking my edits are wrong.Soory JB,the GTA Wiki has to be boycotted.Sean.shn (talk) 12:41, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Outdated wordmark Hello! Someone on our staff noticed that your current wordmark is still using our old Wikia logo. We would like to see it updated with our current logo (can be seen on our header next to our global navigation). If you are able to do this, great. If not, please let me know as soon as you can and I will be happy to update it for you. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 19:13, October 27, 2014 (UTC) *Re: Outdated Wordmark **Was hoping to have heard back from you by today but since I haven't, I will be replacing your Wordmark with a similar one but using our current logo. I should have it done shortly. Pinkachu (talk) 19:13, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Updates on Countries Hey u! I updated the country pages, which included removing the layout of the India page to generate the same style on all the pages. If you feel we should do it in another way, please feel free to revert the changes or update it. I guess the United Kingdom should be removed since it's not really a location people would look for I guess. Novaland (talk) 06:01, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Hello, I am new to the Wikia and just wanted to leave a suggestion for the main home page on "Ways to Stay Updated on Driveclub." Here is a link to what is strongly suggested to be the Youtube page of Evolution Studios. There are no direct indications or links from other Driveclub media sources, but it seems to be legitimate. I hope this was the right way to message you because this Wikia stuff is a little confusing.FueL (talk) 18:42, July 22, 2015 (UTC)